brenielverse_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Avaloria
"For'' ''Truth and Justice." -''The Order of Erion's Motto'' The Kingdom of Avaloria is a nation located in the Astorien continent, near Breniel and Heartland. It's a small country with a population of 745068. Avaloria is a monarchy, ruled by the long-lasting Avallum dinasty. Geography Avaloria is located in the Continent of Astorien, with Breniel to the South, the Gorn Desert to the Southwest and Istari to the Southeast. The country is bathed by the Soulsea by the West and the Sapphire Ocean by the South. Due to being molded by Erion Himself, the territory has a very exotic geography that doesn't conform to geological or climatic laws. Zantru Basin The region around Zantru Lake. Fishing seems to be the most common occupation, and there's a swampy region near the town of Zugna. Moinog Hills The hills located between Phoenix Rock and Nök. Very fertile, the land is mostly rural. Zet and Nök are the greatest cities, Zet for its docks and Nök for its coal mine. In Phoenix Rock lies the Erion Tower, Order of Erion's headquarters. Elif-Lor Forest The forest to the center. Palladia, the kingdom's capitol, is located here, just like the largest temple of Erion in the continent. Other major cities include Eliafas, the Elven City, and Penthar, where a wizarding school was built. Frierton Desert The desert to the South. Makes up almost half the kingdom's territory, and is considered a separate nation from Avaloria despite being subservient to the king. Fir is a nice place to buy exotic items, if you can survive the scorching sun, giant worms and Lizara bandit attacks from the desert enough to reach it. Avallum Bay The coastal region between the mountains and the desert. Here is located Old Bay, a portuary city overrun by pirates, and at the ocean lies Sirania Island. Bukur Mountains The Northern mountains. Home to the Zunittin, angelic beings who inhabit the Floating City of Von-Kur right above Mount Nittindör. The Azer Dwarves near Mount Volkky despise the Zunittin, since they workship demonic entities. Sirania Island An island in the Avallum Bay. The Silara, a race of merpeople, live here. The climate is tropical and it's a nice place to spend the vacations. History Age of Dawn Most Avalorians believe Avaloria was created by Erion, the Phoenix God of Bravery, to be the home for his Angels, the Zunittin. There, they built Von-Kur, floating atop Mount Nittindör. The first Humans to arrive were the Asthar people, one of the many populations subjugated by the Gornese Empire, who escaped five years before The Cataclism. The leader of the escape party, Logan Avallum, would later build the city of Eltherton, now known as Old Bay. His son, Palladus Avallum I, would be born ten years later. Age of Light and Dark Palladus Avallum I receives a vision from Erion, starts the Erionian religion and, after his 38th anniversary, builds Palladia and is declared King of Avaloria. After a Lizara necromancer called Aknun opened a portal to the Infernal Plane of Baator, Zagulahr, a Demon Lord, invades Avaloria with an army of fiendish demons. Palladus travels to Von-Kur to ask the Zunittin for guidance, and they give him the Phoenix Sword, a legendary weapon forged by Erion Himself. After defeating Zagulahr, Palladus decides to create the Paladin Order of Erion at Erion Tower, in Phoenix Rock. After Palladus dies, his son, Argon Avallum I takes over, and the kingdom invades Breniel. It's the start of the Avaloria-Breniel War, that lasts for a hundred years. The war between Avaloria and Breniel rages, culminating in the Battle of Chel Basin, near the Brenielian city of Chelstad, in which Avaloria loses, with a toll of 25488 lives lost. The war would continue until a new threat arrived: The Tanatos Empire. The Imperial forces planned to take over Breniel, with Avaloria as the next target. Knowing that they'd have no chance separated but could survive by uniting their troops, King Theodoric Valaran I of Breniel and King Palladus Avallum II of Avaloria sign a peace treaty, ending the century long conflict. With their united forces, the Tanatean troops are pushed away from the North in the Battle of Arlan. The King of Avaloria allows his son and squire, Raphalor Avallum I, to remain in Breniel to complete his Paladin training as a wandering knight. Age of Heroes Years later the king Palladus Avallum II is murdered by his brother, Daemon Avallum, who takes the throne, brings Avaloria to a time of darkness and corrupts the once good Order of Erion into a group of knight templars killing anyone who dared disagree with the Erionian doctrine. Having beaten Deminor back in Breniel, Raphalor returns to Avaloria, defeats Daemon with the Phoenix Sword and is crowned king of Avaloria, restoring the Order of Erion to its former glory. Tales of Avaloria The first sight of the Luxia Comet in ten thousand years marks the second half of this era. As the young prince Jonathan Avallum sells his soul to Zagulahr and becomes Hexblade, an antipaladin, he uses his powers to attack the kingdom with an army of demons. Raphalor Avallum I, then King of Avaloria, sends a group of adventurers in a quest against him. Religion The Faith of Erion The dominant religion, it's a monotheistic religion that workships Erion, the Phoenix God of Bravery. The religion was founded by Palladus Avallum I in the Age of Dawn and has an intricate hierarchy between its acolytes. Paladins of Erion are amongst the most well regarded paladin guilds in Astorien. The Pantheon The Twelve followed by the people of Breniel and Heartland are also workshipped in some parts of Avaloria. The relationship between Pantheonians and Erionians varied throughout history, with its darkest time during the rule of Daemon Avallum, when Pantheonians were persecuted in Avaloria. Zantruism The pantheistic religion is popular amongst Elves, and the Elven people of Elif-Lor Forest are no different. They live in harmony with Zantru Zawx, taking care of the forests. Lin-Jian Lin-Jianians are extremely rare in Avaloria. The oriental dualistic religion is mostly seen as an exotic belief. Races Humans The dominant race, Humans have been in Avaloria since the Age of Dawn, arriving here around 42 years before Palladus Avallum I was born. They can currently be found almost everywhere in the kingdom, from wise scholars to fearsome barbarians. Elves Avaloria's Elven population is rather small, mostly concentrated at the Elif-Lor Forest around Palladia. Other variations (High Elves, Wood Elves and even Drow) are quite common. They're famous around the nation for their fine arts. Dwarves Dwarves are a little bit more common than Elves. Their fire-wielding relatives, the Azor, use Mount Volkky as a gigantic forge. Just like their brothers in Frörd, they have perfected the art of blacksmithing and are experts on minerals and jewelry. They're also great warriors. Halflings Halflings mostly inhabit the Moinog Hills. They live peaceful lives in the countryside as farmers. Gnomes Gnomes aren't as widespread here as they are in Heartland, but they're not hard to find. They usually live in forest areas, and share the Elif-Lor Forest with the Elves and Fey. Gnomes are versed in the mystical arts, and their wizards, alchemists, sorcerers and scholars are well regarded. Orcs Like in most of Astorien, Orcs are unfortunately seen with contempt, although there are some open-minded people that may treat them like equals. They don't have a place of their own, although the Bukur Mountains and Frierton Desert have many nomadic tribes of Barbarian Orcs. Angels They aren't exactly natives (they hail from the heavenly plane of Zunitta), but in the Material Plane, Zunittin Angel populations are only found in Avaloria. They inhabit the Floating City of Von-Kur at the top of Mount Nittindör and act as guides and protectors for the people of Avaloria, as well as messengers of Erion. Lizara The Lizara are native to the Elif-Lor Forest and Frierton Desert, and live mostly as nomads, except for those who inhabit the City of Fir. They're mostly traders and merchants, but some have resorted to become bandits, attacking people who are lost in the forest or the desert. Silaras A race of merpeople, Silaras have a city of their own in Sirena Island: Sirania. They're peaceful and quite spiritual, and they're experts in the elemental water magic. See Also * Astorien * Breniel * Tales of Avaloria Category:Realms Category:Avaloria